The Magical bicycle
by Boogie
Summary: The last present was big. What could it be?
1. A Bicycle?

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except the bicycle.

-----

The last packet was big.

Remus being a boy ripped it open.

"Oh my god it's a... it's a..." Sirius said before screwing his face into a confuesed look, "What is that thing?"

"Uh, " Remus said as he took out the card and read out loud, "Dear uhm..."

"Dear pumpkin?" James asked and laughed reading the card from behind Remus.

"Here is your Christmas present, a bicycle. It's not just any bicycle it's a _Magical_ bicyckle. Hope you like it, With love aunt Hanna and uncle Henry" Remus said the rest, "What the heck am I supposed to use a bicycle for?"

"Oh but it's not any bicycle! It's a _magical _bicycle!" Sirius said grinning giving Remus a pat on the back.

"I think we should try it out..." James said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Later in the Hallway.

"WHOOHOOO! OUT OF THE WAY!"

The three boys had somehow managed to get on the bicycle, James on the seat, Remus standing on the back and Sirius on the front, and of course Peter running after them yelling "Guys wait up!" (serves him right!)

It must have looked hillarious.

Even Lily Evans gave a small chuckle upon seeing the boys driving around like small five years old.

"COME ON PRONGS, MY GRANDMOTHER COULD GO FASTER!" Sirius screamed.

----  
**A/N:** Lol, couldn't helo my self. Got this idea one evening and had to write it down, not very long but oh well. Hope you likes it.

-**Boogie**


	2. A crash

Another silent day in the common room.

The only noise being the fire eating up the wood and the occasional noise that comes from flipping to the next page.

"NO! Why did you do it Erica! Hans was so much better even with his schizophrenia and missing left arm!" James Potter suddenly screamed throwing his book to the ground.

"Has he been reading those sappy novellas again?" Remus Lupin asked his friend Sirius Black.

"Yeah, ever since Evans mentioned that she liked those kind of… eh stories." Sirius said shaking his head, "Let's cheer him up,"

"Come on James," Remus said standing up.

"Let's take a ride on the magical bicycle!" Sirius said excited clapping his hands and jumping up and down.

"What's so magical about it?" Peter asked looking sceptically at the bike that had been placed in the middle of the room (for display).

"How dare you insinuate that it is not magical!" Sirius said outraged, "That bicycle is very magic indeed! It's the most magical, charmed bicycle since that one in Africa!"

"Yes, yes it's very magical. You're right," Remus said patting the slightly hyperventilating Sirius on the head.

"Yes it is," Sirius mumbled and sat down satisfied.

"Yeah why not, I don't feel like reading about stupid Erica or that dense Gregory," James said giving the book a quick angry glance,

"Yay!" Sirius squealed and jumped up, "Let's go!"

"Can I sit on the bike this time?" Peter asked hopefully,

"No way, you insulted it," Sirius said, "And it's The Magical Bicycle, not _bike_"

"Crap," Peter muttered with a sigh making a mental note to add The Magical Bicycle to his vocabulary the following evening (it took him a long time to remember these sort of things).

The three other quickly got on the bike, er sorry _The Magical Bicycle_ and was off in a flash.

"WHOOOHOOO!" Sirius screamed the adrenala rush getting the best of him,

"WE SHOULD BUY SOME OF THOSE LEATHER JACKETS AND CALL OURSELVES SOMETHING COOL!" Sirius screamed to the two behind him,

"What about the bicycling marauders?" Remus yelled sarcastic.

"YEAH!" Sirius said finding it a good idea.

"Watch out! First year at twelwe o'clock!" Remus suddenly yelled,

"WHERE?" James screamed stretching his neck to see,

"TURN LEFT!" Sirius screamed in a very "un"-masculine voice.

"GOD THAT SOUNDED FEMININE," James screamed to Sirius as he turned to the right. Poor James suffers from short time memory loss, one of the reasons as to why he keeps asking Lily Evans out.

"HE SAID LEFT!" Remus now also screaming,

"UUPS!" James screamed and somehow turned to the right crashing into the wall.

"AAAAARRRGH!" All three screamed in horror.

"Ow," Sirius mumbled rubbing his forehead.

"He said left you big dolt," Remus said from somewhere underneath,

"Sorry," James said and somehow freed himself from the others and the magical bicycle, which wasn't looking too magical anymore.

Sirius and Remus followed his example and untangled themselves from the bicycle and looked sadly at the bike.

"Nooo! Not my beautiful bike!" Remus whined and fell on his knees in front of it.

"It's The Magical Bicycle no offence," Sirius mumbled to him a bit hesitantly.

"My poor Christmas present," Remus wailed and held op the bell that had somehow gotten through unharmed.

"Ring, ring, ring" Remus ringed it as he looked ready to cry,

"I'm so sorry," James said ruffling his hair,

"Ring, ring, ring," Remus just ringed on not taking any notice in the two others.

"If you don't stop that I will stuff it down your throat," Sirius said after a minute of endless rings.

Remus laid the bell reluctantly but somehow respectfully down on the ground and stood up whipping the nonexistent tears away with a sniff.

"Look maybe we can go to Hogsmeade and see if they can repair it there?" James asked putting his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Do you think that's possible?" Remus asked hopefully,

"Of course!" Sirius said waving it off, "Let's go right now!"

"Alright! Don't you worry Magical bicycle! You'll be just fine," Remus whispered to the bike before they wingardium leviosa-ed it back to the common room.

"He's losing it," Sirius whispered to James, who simply nodded.

----

Later that evening the three boys joined the gryffindor table for dinner.

"I cannot believe they didn't have a magical bicycle repair shop!" Sirius said disappointed almost throwing himself at the food.

"Yeah, don't worry Remus we'll find a way to repair it," James said to Remus.

"Have you tried to simply repario it?" Lily Evans asked from down the table.

"Aw!" Remus said and slammed his head on the table.

----

A/N: I probably wont write more on this, I just got this idea ad had to write it down lol.

**Jjp91: **I have a big imagination. I can't help it. I can actually (almost) see myself writing a story about a chocolate chip cookie sometime…

**ArandomPerson: **What do you mean? It's The Magical Bicycle! Of course it's magical! Lol. Actually I don't know…

**Ashley J Potter: **Interesting review…

**Ellio**: Good idea but I don't think I'll write more on this lol. There's only so much you can write about a magical bicycle…

-**Boogie**


End file.
